Love is Strong
by SunnyGirlx1998x
Summary: What will happen when a 15 year old European girl goes living in La Push, a place where magic is real and very alive for Mel? What will she do when she finds love and evil,happiness and sadness, comfort and protection from those around her and from herself?
1. Chapter 1 : The beginning

Hi... My name is Melissa. I'm 15 years old and I'm exhausted. I'm exhausted because I've been on a plane for more than 9 hours, but mostly, I'm tired of running... I come from Malta in Europe and now I am heading to La Push, Washington, America. Can you believe it? As I got out of the terminal, I instantly got lost and panicked. I've never been in an airport as big as this one, and apart from that, I have no idea who's waiting for me. As most of the people cleared out, I saw a beautiful , young woman looking around excitedly and anxiously everywhere until she saw me. She has straight, black hair, and a slim and petitefigure . Lastly, I noticed she had 3 long, deep scars on her face, but still, she was beautiful. Next to her was a really tall man, with cropped hair and huge muscles. I didn't know what to do. She came up to me and asked me, "Hi, is your name Melissa?"

I said, " Yeah, that's me and you are?", as I shaked her hand. She said, " Oh, my name's Emily and this is Sam, my fiancé." I shook his hand and smiled at them both, and they soon reciprocated that beautiful smile of theirs.

Sam took my only hand luggage and while I protested, he said he didn't mind at all. Emily took my hand and led me to an acient, but cute and still functioning white and blue truck. Seeing there wasn't room inside, they finally allowed me to stay at the back of the truck, along with my belongings. As they drove, I began noticing the scenery around me. It was cloudy, quiet, serene.. peaceful. It was a long time I felt like that. You see, I'm not like those teenagers who have the perfect family, go out with their friends and such. I didn't have a loving family. In fact, I ran away from it. I was treated like nothing as a dish rag. I was abused physically and mentally from everyone, especially my father. I spent all my life running and in hiding, until I got to the point that I had to run away from 'home'. But more of that later.. I felt the truck come to a stop and I saw we were in a private, kind of protective place. As I jumped out of the trunk I saw a big and cute house, with a front porch filled with lively coloured flowers. It described Emily perfectly. She grabbed my hand and led me inside. It was wonderful. There was a big kitchen with a lot of chairs and a long table. I asked Emily how many people live here to be exact. She just laughed and told me those were for their friends who are always there. I smiled at her and asked where should I go put my bag. She led me upstairs to a room with a round window, which I immediately adored. She left me to unpack my things and then I could go downstairs and eat something. I loved being here already


	2. Chapter 2 : Warming up

Chapter 2 : Meeting others

I didn't have much to unpack, just a few jeans shorts and a few shirts and underwear. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I needed to pluck my eyebrows neatly, wash my hair, and put on my piercings (monroe and tongue piercings). Previously Emily showed me the bathroom and I saw she planned out everything for me. Towels, shampoo, conditioner, body wash and everything. I smiled at the gesture. I first washed my face with hot water and then turned to my eyebrows. Half an hour later, I was washed and ready. I looked at myself in the mirror. I already looked better.

I have straight, dark brown hair, down to my waist and I have a heart-shaped face with full lips and blue-green eyes. I was slim due to too many 'exercise' in the past, so I was happy about that. I put on short jeans shorts, white fitted tank top, chequed blouse (cowboys' style) and black army boots.

I headed down the stairs, to be welcomed by a strong and mouth watering aroma that could only be Emily's food. As I entered the kitchen, she gasped and looked at me from head to toe, seeming unable to comprehend the transformation. I stiffled a giggle and asked her if she wanted any help. She still looked shocked but told me to go get some small logs from her back garden. I went outside to get them and as I headed out, I heard a roar, which could only be interpreted as a booming laugh. Soon more joined in and I thought of those friends of Emily and Sam. Come to think of it, where did Sam go?

I headed back in with a couple of small logs and shouted to Emily where should I put them. She told me to come in the kitchen with them and that's what I did. As soon as I entered the kitchen. The front door opened by Sam ,who headed straight to Emily, and was followed by more or less 11 guys and a woman. All of them were just like Sam, except for the woman. All of them had short hair, russet brown skin – must be the complexion of the people here, I thought- muscles and really tall. The guys were all barefoot and only seemed to wear cut-offs. I ducked my head and put the logs where Emily pointed. Then Emily took out several muffins from her oven and told me to go put them on the table. The 'group' seemed to have noticed me and began eyeing me. I felt so uncomfortable that I decided to go see what Emily needed more help with. I began hearing muffled conversations, asking each other who I am, how old am I and some rather hot comments that I immediately blushed at. Emily knew I was getting uncomfortable and so she took my hand and said, "Boys, this is Melissa. She is like my niece, kinda and anyways she's going to be living here for a while now, so make her feel at home, got it?". They all muttered in unison and began introducing themselves. Their names were Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin, Jack, Tom, Leah and Embry – who was looking at me funny. As I looked at them, I could see they were all gorgeous but Embry was the most beautiful one for me. Damn, he wouldn't stop staring. Paul, I think, looked at him and then me, and smirked. He said something to , who I think is, Seth and they both snickered. I smiled at them and then Emily called me back to her side. She said, "So what d'you think? Do you like 'em?". I muttered a yes, I mean they look friendly enough for me, so that's good.

The boys scattered around the house, but Embry stayed at the table along with Sam. He looked kinda excited and worried at the same time. Soon Emily shouted at the loud boys that dinner was ready and they all came in like they've never eaten in their lives. I was the last to sit down. I was squished by a very happy Seth and stupidly grinning Emily. As I looked around I saw the food. Why would she make so much food ! It was like she was feeding all of La Push. I saw bacon, sausages, salad, chicken, potatoes, onion rings –heaps of them-, and so much more. The boys filled their plates so much, I thought they were exagerating, but we'll see. I took a small amount of plain pasta and that's it. You see, I can't eat too much. First of all, I'm used to eating small portions and second of all, I kind of have this condition where, If I eat too much I end up throwing it back up in the toilet, and sometimes, even some blood. I don't kno why that is though. I've never been checked by a doctor or something. Sam said, "C'mon Mel, that's all you're going to eat? You just came from a 9 hour flight and you're not that hungry? ". I laughed at his facial expression. It was like he was worried about me, but I couldn't be sure, as I never had a single person take an interest in me. I replied, " Yeah, I don't eat too much." Just then, Seth took my plate and began filling it with everything. I told him that I can't eat all that stuff but his reply was, "Well, eat as much as you want, but you aren't going to eat that little bit of pasta only", he scoffed and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I giggled and began eating. Soon, Paul ,I think, asked me, "So Mel, you from here?". I told him, "No, I'm from Malta" and before he could ask where it was I gave hime the details to tell him where it was. All the guys took interest and decided to bombard me with questions like, "How is it there? Is it sunny? How are the people there ? And so on and so forth. I answered all their questions about sunny Malta. Then Jared asked me, "So, are you related to Little Emily here ?" He smiled at her adoringly. I answered," Yeah, I think I am. We think that my dad and her are brother and sister or step brother and sister or something like that." Emily shrugged and continued eating. Sam looked confused and asked "You aren't sure?" Emily replied, "Well you know my dad was kind of a player, and a few months ago, when he was dying, he called and said to me that I have some brothers and sisters at Malta. I was shocked to hear but still, I listened. Then I heard that one of his sons had a daughter who had trouble living there and I'd offered to let her stay with me. After I've seen her face and everything I wanted her to come here as quickly as possible. She smiled warmly at me, I blushed. Quil spoke up, "So why did you have trouble living there then? Malta doesn't sound bad. " I stiffened. It was a touchy subject for me. Emily only knew part of the story. She didn't know about the danger I was in. Only that I wasn't happy living there.

Still, I said, "Well, it didn't seem the right place for me. It was too small and I was kind of an outsider there. I was never too important to anyone there, so once I received the news about Emily, I agreed. I don't have anything to lose, so I went for itand here I am."

Embry stared at me open mouthed, "You mean you travelled half of the world alone ? All by yourself?" He looked like he was really angry but I couldn't figure out why. I just nodded. He cursed something under his breath and Emily shot him a warning look. By then, everything calmed down.

Now, it was Jacob who spoke, "So, how many piercings do you have? Apart from the one on your face?". I sais, "I have about four on my left ear," and I took a side of my hair to show him, "one on my right ear, and I also have a tongue piercing." He whistled and said, "Wow, you have more guts than all of us here. Can I see the tongue one ?" I took out my tongue and showed him my white tongue piercing. Emily blurted out, "No more piercings, got that?" I nodded sheepishly and looked at Jacob who smiled at me. I told him "You like piercings?" He responded, "Yeah, I've wanted to get one on my left ear but I'm too chicken to go do it, actually," blushing at the end. "You want me to pierce it ?"

All of them looked at me like I was crazy, regretting I said anything. He spoke up, "You know how to pierce ?" "Well, yeah, all my ear piercings are done by me." He looked at me in awe.

He slowly smiled and said, "Sure." I was done eating and everyone one of them looked at me in concern. Seth said, "Oh c'mon, you can do better than that !" I replied by saying "Nope, that's all I can eat." Embry then said "Next time, you're going to have to eat a lot more than that." I smiled at him and said "Maybe, we'll see" and then I turned to Jacob, "So you up for this?"

**So what do you guys think? I'm sorry about the first chapter being so short, I'll try and get better! X**

**Chapter 3 soon coming up**


	3. Chapter 3 : Imprint

**Embry POV**

As I entered Emily's house, I felt the presence of someone else, someone new. I knew it was a girl, Sam warned us while we were on patrol that a girl would be living with Emily for a little while and some of us groaned. I didn't have a problem with it. As long as she was fun to be around with; no problem at all. Pail began asking Sam if she was hot and how old is she, that type of stuff. Usual Paul. Sam became uncomfortable with all the questions Paul was asking him and when Collin and Brady joined in. HA ! All I could say was poor girl eh. Anyways when we transformed back to our human form and saw Sam's face, Paul roared with laughter and soon all of us joined in. Sam's last warning was "NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" He looked at all of us except for Jared and Quil, who both had found their own imprint and so had no worries. Sometimes I felt jealous of them. They had found their other halves, Soul Mates.. and here I was making out with a different girl everyday, trying to find my perfect one. Oh well, here goes nothing. As I opened the door, everything looked like it usually was. We all sat down in the living room, oppsite of the open kitchen and instead of Emily being alone, there was a tall, slim girl, with dark brown hair straight to her waist, carrying a whole bunch of logs. Wow, she must be strong. Not many girls can carry one log, let alone a lot.

The boys stared at her and I immediately wished I couldn't read their thoughts. The way their thoughts were heading, I didn't like it. And usually I used to be the one who would make up these comments, but something was different this time. I heard footsteps coming toward us and as I looked up at her face, my world shifted; changed. I felt drawn to her, like if something was heading towards her , I was sure to be infront of her to protect her. She was my lifeline, my reason for living and protecting and my whole reason for loving. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, and she seemed to notice as she blushed and turned away, back to Emily.

_Come back! I wanted to say but I couldn't. She'd think I'm some sort of freak. The guys realised and they all snickered and whistled. I could hear her heart jump._

_Paul : Oh man, just as I was gonna ask her out... you sure you imprinted on her? 'Cause I would love to get in her pants_

_I growled under my breath, got really angry, if it weren't for Sam, bye bye table._

_I stared at him in the eye and told him SHE'S MINE ! TOUCH HER AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK!_

The others realised what was going on, and tried to calm us down instantly. I knew Paul was just teasing but still. Nobody is going to touch a hair on her perfect head.

Sam knew what was goind on and decided that we needed to have the 'imprint talk' later.

Emily announced dinner and we all cam back to our senses and prepared for Emily's food that is magic.

I wanted her to sit beside me, but she ended up sitting between Emily and Seth

"_No funny business Seth"_

"_..."_

"_SETH !"_

"_Hah I'm just messing with you Emb, no funny business, scout's honour"_

As she was taking her small amount of food, I got to study her features. She had the most beautiful face I had ever seen. She looked mature for her age, but then again, I didn't know her age. She looked young and grown up at the same time. Even the rest of the boys and Leah agreed. She had blue-green eyes that twinkled and were like the most gorgeous I've ever seen. All I could say was... She's perfect.

The boys bombarded her with questions while I just studied her.

From the way she spoke, I could tell she's a strong young woman who had gone through a lot. My heart fell a little as I tried to imagine the possibilities of having a troubled past.

Then Jake asked her about her piercings and was shocked to find out she had 7 piercings. Jake was right when he told her she had more guts than all of us together. Then she came up with the idea of piercing Jake's ear and this I was shocked to hear. I couldn't imagine her piercing her own ears. Jake, once he was in was too chicken to back out, so he ended up to agree.

I couldn't wait to see what my girl is going to do to him.

She got up and everyone looked at her plate. She barely ate. Why ? I didn't want her to be weak, I wanted her to be strong and healthy. All of us looked concerned and she noticed and promised that next time she'll eat more. I hope so.

Everyone warmed up to her. She's loved and treated like we've known her all our lives.

Finally, I found her was all I could think of ...

**So, did you like it ? Chapter 4 soon to come up ! x**


	4. Chapter 4 : Getting to know me

**Hey guys, so what do you think of the story so far?**

**...**

**Mel POV**

Meanwhile, as soon as I got a clean earring, I told Jacob to put on ice on his ear but he said that it wasn't necessary as he wouldn't feel it for long. I nodded in agreement . I told him to sit down and tell which ear he wanted to pierce. He wanted the left one. He began eyeing the ear piece and told him it's his chance to back out. He said he didn't want to. I sat down next to him and began getting ready to pierce his ear. I told him, "On the count of 4, I'll push it. 'Kay?" He gulped and nodded. I smiled to myself. "One... two -" And BAM. I got it in one push. I smiled proudly to myself.

"Owww... What happened to three and four huh?", he said while rubbing his ear and then going to the bathroom to check his first ever piercing. "They disappeared", I said. All the boy went to check him out and began shouting about how awesome it was. Jacob told me, " Thanks a lot Mel! It didn't hurt at all." Then he hugged and from the corner of my eye I could see Embry getting mad, and I have no idea why. Jacob seemed like he heard it too and put me down instantly.

After that everyone went to sit down on the sofa and chairs in the living room. Seeing every place was taken, I sat down on the floor. Emily, Sam and Embry protested that it was too cold to sit on the floor, but I told them I didn't mind. Embry said, " No, get up from the floor, you'll get a cold." Then the embarassing moment came. Paul said, "Well why don't you invite her to sit on your lap, eh?" I turned a light shade of red and stared at the floor. Embry said something I didn't quite catch, but let me there this time. After that, Emily began talking about the stuff here, like shops, houses, beaches and then came the name 'school'. I didn't like it. When she was halfway through talking about how the school is a bit small compared to others and that I'll have no problem, I began to wonder. Did she think that I'm gonna go to school? I haven't been to school in the past 2 years. You wanna know why? It's because everytime I went to school, it seemed that someone would pick on me about not having the perfect family or teachers about my grades which used to be perfect . Anyways, the last time that happened, I nearly killed a girl and blinded a teacher. So I'm not looking forward to school after being expelled from many other schools.

I interrupted her by sayin, "What d'you mean I'll have no problem. I'm not going to school here." Paul said, "Oh we have a rebel here!" Most of the guys chuckled but I ignored them. Emily spoke up, "Why not? Of course you have to, you're still under age and education is important to you." How many times have I heard that? "I'm not going to school because they have a bad effect on me." I continued on with all their questioning looks. "You see, sometimes the teachers get too pushy and then I get too agressive towards them." Not the whole truth but hey, I ain't telling them about my family. Leah said, "What do you mean by agressive? Have you really ever talked back to a teacher?" I could hear her sarcasm dripping from her words. "Is it agressive enough that I was kicked out of 6 schools?" I could see the shock register in their eyes. Brady said, "How?" "Well, some teachers used to, kind of, make fun of us not knowing our homework, or picking on quiet kids, or just being super bossy. I wasn't that much of the talkative ones, but then when I saw they were picking on the students for no reason, I flipped. I'd either throw something at them, or leave at their class, or just tell them in the face about how much fucked up they are and some other not-too-polite words." Emily, Embry, Sam, Paul and Leah didn't speak, while the others chuckled. Emily said, "What happened the last time you were expelled?" "Oh, you see we were in English when the assisstant head walked in and began rambling on about the school uniform being not too short and stuff. I used to wear my skirt at my mid-thigh and she began eyeing me. She kept it up until she mocked me and that's when I got up from my chair, grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She began shouting in my face and then I punched her. She continued talking jibberish about being rude and unedequate, and then I threw my table on her and ran away. Then the police got involved and I ended up expelled. So it would mean a lot to me if you didn't send me to school. I don't want to get on the wrong foot here. Please." Jared and Paul laughed at me and gave me a high five. They said they were gonna have a laugh this year but I didn't count on it. I'm not going to school. At least not for a couple of weeks.. or months. Emily sighed and said we'll see. Then we went on a lighter conversation and totally not about me. Phew. Suddenly, I felt very tired. I told Emily I'm gonna go sleep and she just nodded. She wished a goodnight and said my goodbyes. I went up the stairs and heard everyone laughing. At what I had no idea. As soon as my head made contact with the bed, I passed out.

**Hope you liked, it. Comments? Anything. Hah x **


	5. Chapter 5 : The Crystal

**Hi again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while.. been caught up with school work**

**I'd like to thanks **Guest **for my review **** xxx **

**Mel POV**

As soon as I woke up, it was in the evening. I went down the stairs and entered the kitchen, half-asleep. I muttered goodmorning to Emily while she grinned at me and said "Goodmorning, sweety. How are you?" I replied, "I'm still tired but I'll try to wake up soon." "You're still tired? You've been asleep for more than 20 hours." "Huh, that long? Well, let's see if we can reach the record of a whole day. You mind if I take a little snooze on the couch?" She laughed at me and told me "No, go ahead and sleep, lazy." I headed straight to the couch and plopped on it until I became horizontal with one of my foot dangling across one of the arm rest. As I began to space out, I heard footsteps and grumbling and shoving and laughing. I smiled to myself and thought what a nice environment this is...

"-El".. "Mel"... "Hey MEL" I turned my head sleepily towards the sound and grumbled "What?" I heard laughter and a groan. "Man she sleeps a lot", grumbled the voice. I didn't want to open my eyes; I was comfortable the way I was. I was feeling like I was drifting and then... BAM. I hit the floor with a loud "Ooof" I was still so tired even the floor seemed comfortable, so I huddled closer and yawned. The laughter increased but I was dragged from the floor and put in a sitting position on the sofa. "Mel? Are you OK? " said a a voice filled with worry. I knew that voice immediately. It was Embry's. Slowly, I opened my eyes, one at a time and saw a worried looking Embry sitting next to me hold my hand and his other hand on my forehead. "You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"No" I croaked. I rubbed my eyes and very slowly got up. I began swaying on my feet, and Embry helped me stay vertical. Such a cute boy.. "Are you sure? I mean you've been asleep for a long time, even more than Tom , and he sleeps A LOT" "True that," muttered Tom, who winked at me. I smiled at him and said, "I'm positive that I'm fine. It's just the flight messed up my sleeping." Embry seemed okay with that and let go of my hand. Dang! I like the feeling of him holding my hand. It was soft and hot. I meant that literally, it's like he's part of the sun, but it's a comfortable heat. I entered the kitchen and Emily told me to settle down at the table. This time I ended up sitting between Paul and Embry. "_Yess".. Huh, where did that come from,I asked myself. _I went next to Emily, in the kitchen and she told me, " Mel, how many eggs do you take for breakfast? And is 4 sausages enough? How many slices of toast do you want?" I stared at her dumbfoundedly. "Uhh.. you mind if I don't have any of that stuff? Do you have cereal?" She nodded but still insisted I take a big breakfast. I argued politley and told her I only wanted some cereal. I poured myself some milk in a bowl and some cereal. Again, i wasn't that hungry. I sat down and Paul stared at me like I was mad. "That's all you gonna eat?" "Yeah," I replied. Just like yesterday, their disapproving looks appeared and Collin said, "You're not on those crazy diets, are you ? The oned where you girls barely eat, thinking you want to get thinner? 'Cause I think that's stupid !" "Huh? Of course not! I used to do that before, but now I'm just not that hungry. And besides, you guys eat way too much. It's like you eat for 3 whole persons." Sam joined in by telling me that they all think I'm good the way I look and shouldn' change anything or do any sacrifices. "Amen to that, big boy" and they all just laughed. I mean, Quil nearly choked on his bacon.

Afterwards, I went to shower and came out wearing again shorts, red tank top this time, and a white jacket with white high tops. I trudged down the stairs and looked outside the window and then at the clock. It was 7.00 pm. My time to head out. I went next to Emily and told her I'm gonna go for a walk round La Push. She was hesitant at first but then said not to go too far. I went out the door and the cold air cracked like a whip. I zipped up my jacket and headed outside Emily's house area. It was always quiet. I mostly saw small houses, some small shops here and there. I could also see the road to the beach but though it's better if I went there in daylight. And of course there was the big, enormous forest surrounding La Push. I was so caught up in myself that, unfortunately, I got lost. There wasn't a person in sight and I don't have Em's number. To continue with that, rain started pouring down like a bomb. I didn't have a jacket so I went in the forest where I might be able to get protected by the trees. The wind picked up and could barely hold my ground. I slid down on the cold soil and began to think of my options.

I could go back out there and try to find my way back and see if someone would give me a ride.

I could go explore the rest of the woods, and find some shortcut.

I took Option 2.

I headed to the centre of the forest. As I walked, I began seeing a shed of light. I continued to walk near it and arrived into a wide clearing, surrounded by colourful flowers. In the middle of the field, there was a huge rock and at the top of it, there was a crystal. It looked so pretty. I stared at it, mesmerized by its beauty and simplicity. Without wanting, my hand reached for it and everything went blank...

...

**Hope you liked it ! **** xxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 : Waking up

**Chapter 6**

**Heyooooo ! Hah I'm back xxxxxx**

_**Sam POV**_

I was by Emily's side helping her out with the dishes, while some of the boys and Leah were playing cards. Emily kept looking at the clock, just above her head and I said, "What's wrong Ems?" She whispered, "Mel's been out by 7:00 and hasn't come back yet." I too glanced at the clock. It read 8:45. There wasn't supposed to be in any kind of danger as long as she stayed outside the forest. Then again there were Jared, Seth, Brady and Jacob patrolling for the night. I tried to reassure her quietly, knowing the others may here, especially Embry. I laughed to myself and Emily wondered why. I told her of all the questions he asked me about imprinting and how he's going to break it down to Mel. "I'm telling you, it's like he's another person. He was listening attentively and not one joke. He was the complete exact opposite." Emily stared at me dumbfoundedly and couldn't contain her laughter. "Really? Embry said not one word?" I nodded. "Wow. She must have some deep effect on him. Just tell him to give her some time. She's been through a lot from what her social worker told me. None of it is pleasant. She shouldn't have gone a single thing of what she told me, I mean she's only – "

A loud howl vibrated in the house and, obviously, I knew something was up. Everyone gathered round and ordered Tom and Quil to stay behind and protect Emily and the rez while the rest of us headed into the woods.

"_What happened?" Sam asked. "Can't you feel it?" answered Jared. At that moment, I felt as though the ground underneath was vibrating. While we continued our discussion, Leah, took off to run a quick patrol, to check everything was alright and no one's hurt. Then as it instantly came, it instantly went. "What the hell was that?" asked Embry and Paul in unison. Right after that, Leah cried out, "Guys, come to the centre of the forest ,quick. Mel's here and unconscious."_

"_WHAT?" shouted Embry. "Awhh Sam, I told you I should've gone with her!" he growled. He was already there while some of use were still heading there. "Calm down!" was the best I came up with as he used his oh-so-famous-vocabulary. As we entered on the scene, I saw Mel flat on the ground, all damp from the rain and unconscious next to a huge boulder in the middle of the field. Shit !_

Embry and everyone else had transformed back to humans and went next to Mel. Embry was the first one there. He picked up her cold hand and held it to his face while he checked if she was seriously hurt. "She's breathing, so that's a good thing right?" said Seth, only trying to lighten the mood. "SHUT IT", growled Embry at came on the other side of Mel's body and began checking her forehead and continued her way down her body to check for any signs if being badly injured. "She seems fine. Lets take her back to Emily's and we can go from there." Embry picked her up bridaly style, carefully and some of the others stayed around him, in case he lost hold or something they said, and some of them headed back to patrolling. However, I knew that they cared a lot about her. She was already treated by everyone as though she was there little sister; except Embry who thought more of her as his soulmate.

After we put her on her bed and told Emily what happened, Embry, Leah and some of the guys stayed next to her, so as to2 keep an eye on her and keep her warm. Embry never left her side. After what were a few minutes, I heard her coming to her senses. Everyone went outside her room, seeing we couldn't all fit in there; and waited for her to wake up.

**Melissa POV**

I was coming back to my senses. I was in a comfortable bed and I was feeling very warm. One that makes you feel as though I were near to the sun. As I soon found control over my body, I sat up. Next to me was Embry, looking so worried that it hurt me. I didn't like it on his face. He should be happy, why is he so worried? I thought. I realised he was holding my hand and that was why I was feeling so warm. And then I looked around and saw Leah, and all the boys inside and at the netry of my room, as they couldn't possibly all fit in here.

"What's going on?", I said. I really couldn't how I cam to be in this situation. Embry spoke up, "You don't remember anything?" I shook my head. He looked around, at his friends and Sam, while Emily sat on the bed the other side checking my forehead. I was... confused. "I was walking around the forest and I found you there, on the ground unconscious," said Leah. "What were you doing in the woods this late, Mel?" Sam asked in a stern voice. I didn't lke it. I've heard too much of that tone of voice. "_ I was _out when the rain started pouring down and then I realised I got lost and couldn't find my way back, so I headed in the forest to try and at least stay a little warm and then I remeber walking but that's it." Collin said, "Why didn't you knock on someone's door and they would've called here?"

"Do you think they'd let in an completely and unknown stranger into their house and welcome me with open arms?" "Yeah, sure why not? It's what we all do here", said Paul. I looked at them in shock. I have never seen people like these in my entire life. "So if I just knocked on a random door and asked for help, they would've helped me?" "Of course you silly girl, we're a family here" piped in Jared. _"_Huh, I didn't think it like that." "Why?" asked Brady. I was now so uncomfortable. "Well, when I was in trouble or something, no one ever offered me help, I had to fend for myself from when I was a young child, till now. I didn't know people here were so hospitable."

Instantly all their faces came to a sad and hurt one. It looked as though they were feeling sorry for me. Emily spoke softly, "Well here we help each other out at all time, got that?" She smiled a sympathetic smile. I smiled back. I looked back at Embry and he was looking at me as though I were to disappear. His hand was still holding mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "I'm okay" , I muttered to him. "You sure?" he responded. He was still looking uncertain and worried. "Yeah nothing a good sleep couldn't cure", I smiled warmly at him. "Now turn that frown upside down", I nudged him softly and he seemed to relax just like that. He smiled a huge smile, showing off his perfect white teeth against his tanned- looking skin. He released my hand and got up from my bed. As he got up I felt as though I was empty. All the boys and Emily and Leah muttered 'Goodnight' and I went under the sheets and had a good night's sleep.


End file.
